


Poetry Made Her Smile

by savemyunicorns (kams_log)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas writes her lots of poetry anyway, Crazy Castiel, F/M, Fluff, Meg doesn't like Poetry, Nurse Meg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kams_log/pseuds/savemyunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“My caretaker,” Cas sighed, lazy blue eyes turning to Meg. His lips quirked upward awkwardly, his eyes lighting a little more once she was in sight. He continued, “All that... thorny pain. So beautiful.”</p><p>“We’ve been over this. I don’t like poetry. Put up or shut up,” Meg snipped back.</p><p>Castiel smiled. She smirked back. It was their own little secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poetry Made Her Smile

**Author's Note:**

> my first megstiel piece! i hope you guys like it!

“My caretaker,” Cas sighed, lazy blue eyes turning to Meg. His lips quirked upward awkwardly, his eyes lighting a little more once she was in sight. He continued, “All that... thorny pain. So beautiful.”

“We’ve been over this. I don’t like poetry. Put up or shut up,” Meg snipped back.

Castiel smiled. She smirked back. It was their own little secret.

+

The first time it happened, Meg had been sitting in her chair. She was busy mindlessly surfing through some worldly magazine on fashion and body caring tips. Castiel had woken, figuratively speaking, and turned to see her dark brown eyes devouring the lines. He found it vaguely amusing. This demon who once tore apart her enemies with that same gaze now read fashion magazines. There must have been an irony to this. 

“Is it interesting?” Castiel couldn’t help but ask. Meg’s eyes snapped up to meet his briefly.

“It’s human and it helps me blend in,” Meg replied with finality, clearly only interested in keeping him sated and quiet. Castiel didn’t mind. But he felt that her desire to fit in with the humans was misplaced, even if she was only there to take care of him.

“Your body has no need for the tips that magazine has to offer you.”

Her dark eyes snapped up to his again, but this time the magazine dropped to her lap. She seemed to consider him for a moment. He could tell she was deciding how to take his comment. Castiel waited patiently.

“That you trying to be poetic?” She finally smirked. Castiel shrugged and she frowned. “Well then,” she clicked her tongue and tossed the magazine away. She grabbed a new one, this one on  _Hollywood_ gossip, and dug her nose in it. “Keep it to yourself.”

Castiel watched her read on in silence. 

+

The second time it happened Meg was trying to find a page of coupons one of her coworkers had given her. It’d been mostly on healthy meal foods or something equally ridiculous. It had taken everything in her not to throttle the woman for giving her the elevator gaze as she handed the coupon page over. The only reason Meg had kept it was for the energy drinks in the corner. And now she couldn't even have  _that_. 

She checked her bag again. She knew it couldn’t have been in there, but there was no other choice. The only other option meant it’d been  _stolen_. But who would steal free coupons on vegetables? 

She found it, finally. It was buried deep in her coat pockets where she  _knew_ she hadn’t left it. But as she pulled it out, a piece of paper was stuck to it. It read, “ _You deserve to be rewarded for every good deed you do. Your kindness has won more than you realize.”_

 _Clarence_ , Meg pouted. Oddly enough, the little paper bloomed something deep in her chest and she found herself tucking the words back in the pocket. She wasn’t going to mention it. Instead, she was going to buy those damn energy drinks. Now  _those_ she definitely deserved for working in a place like this. 

+

The third time Meg received a note was from another caretaker at the facility. They had flush red cheeks and had handed the note over shyly. 

“Seems like you have an admirer Meg,” the woman had smiled. Meg gave the least gracious smile she could muster and snatched the note out of her hand. She opened it only after completing her immediate duties. When the letter finally opened, she couldn’t help the small grin that touched her cheeks.

“ _Your barrier of thorns have not gone unnoticed by others around you, but your lingering kindness in smaller moments are the reason others feel the need to draw closer.”_

Meg rolled her eyes. She’d just have to be meaner then. She stuffed the note in her pocket. If she didn’t throw away the stupid thing, then it was her business.

+

The fourth and fifth times were similar. Both times Meg found them just outside her usual stations, and both times the notes complimented her on either her physical or internal beauty, despite her ‘ _terrifying gateways to the soul._ ’ Meg rolled her eyes every time, but as the notes increased, soon entering the double digits, Meg found herself rolling her eyes less and less. 

She knew it was Castiel leaving the little notes for her. They hadn’t discussed it since that first afternoon Castiel had mentioned the magazine. But Meg was not just any damsel. She was a  _demon_. And she could handle this angel, broken and off his rocker or not. 

“You,” she stated simply as she entered his room. Castiel sat up to attention immediately, a small smile decorating his face like Christmas lights. It was  _awful,_ Meg told herself firmly. “You’ve been leaving me notes everywhere.” 

Castiel was unfazed. He nodded and continued to smile gently. His feet swung idly near the ground as he replied, “I hoped they would brighten your day.” 

“I told you,” Meg said firmly. “I don’t like poetry. Put up or shut up, I don’t want it.” 

Castiel nodded seriously. His smile dimmed, and Meg almost felt bad.  _Almost_. 

“I understand,” Castiel said finally. Meg nodded.

“Good.” She sat down and grabbed a new magazine. If Castiel had any comments about it, he kept them to himself. 

+

She didn’t get another note for days. One week passed, then another. Meg was starting to regret confronting Castiel. The poor angel was just trying to do his own thing, acclimate to his new condition which both of them knew would  _never_ go away. Not really. 

She followed him through the gardens sometimes. He seemed especially taken with the bees. She caught him trying to climb a tree once. He fell multiple times before he decided to sit at the trunk, staring up at the branches like they held the meaning to life. For all Meg knew, they did. 

As they entered the third week without a single note, Meg made up her mind. 

Castiel wasn’t smiling as much as he used to. She was doing this for him. She had no other selfish reasons in mind as she sealed the letter in her hands and set it at the base of Castiel’s favorite tree, exactly where she knew he’d find it. She didn’t sign it. She had a feeling she wouldn’t need to anyway. 

When Castiel went out for his usual walk in the gardens, and sure enough his feet traveled to the tree. She knew the moment he spotted the letter. His back straightened, his shoulders raised. 

The angel knelt down and picked up the letter. She watched and waited. Sure enough, she spotted the Christmas lights smile glow across his entire face. 

The next day she found a return letter at the foot of Castiel’s door. In simple letters it began, “ _Let me tell you about the bees...”_

Meg smiled.


End file.
